Ikatan Merah
by Vreezie
Summary: Sebegitu pandai wanita itu menyembunyikannya, Kuroko tetap bisa melihat bayangan luka. Kali ini dia bertekad kalau dia harus melakukan sesuatu! / for [Challenge] Kucing, Penguntit, Voodo, dan Cinta Pertama / [Warning Inside]


Benda itu mendarat di atas tumpukan barang bekas. Kuroko Tetsuya tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia mengambil tumpukan kain yang tak terpakai. Yang jelas, kali ini, dia bermaksud menyulap benda itu menjadi benda berguna.

Ekonominya sedang susah. Jadi mau tak mau, Kuroko harus berjuang mencari uang. Ibunya sendiri berprofesi menjadi guru di sekolah kecil. Penghasilannya tak cukup. Kadangkala, dia harus puas dengan memakan ramen instan, murah dan mudah didapat.

Tangannya bergerak lincah. Gunting di tangan perlahan bergerak dengan pasti. Salah sedikit saja, kain itu akan kembali ada di tumpukan sampah. Garis lurus, melengkung, lurus lagi. Yang mula-mula hanya berupa lembaran kain lusuh, sekarang telah berubah bentuk menjadi bagian luar boneka.

Bagus! Sekarang tinggal mencuci.

Ah, tapi tak sampai di sana saja. Setelahnya pun, Kuroko tetap harus menjahitnya kembali, mengisi dengan bahan empuk untuk isian boneka, lalu menambah aksesoris pelengkap. Sepertinya tidak terlalu sulit.

"Tetsuya! Kau dimana? Makan malam sudah siap."

Suara ibunya!

Kuroko melempaskan gunting dan kain ke dalam kotak kayu, kemudian mendorongnya dengan sebelah kaki hingga tersembunyi di balik kursi rusak. Tak ada yang boleh tau tentang ini! Ibunya tak pernah memberinya izin untuk membantu. Sekalipun itu hal yang mudah dan tak terlalu menghabiskan waktu. Tugas Kuroko hanya belajar.

Undakan dari kayu dituruni dalam sekali loncat. Kuroko menutup pintu loteng dengan mengangkat tangannya, kemudian menekan saklar lampu di samping tangga kayu. Tepat setelah itu, sosok sang ibu berjalan menghampiri. Sorot mata Kuroko kembali sedatar biasanya. Ekspresi panik yang terbayang di irisnya menghilang dengan sekejab.

 _Poker face._

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan? _Okaasan_ berharap kau tak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi. Apa kau menyembunyikan naskah novel lagi? Atau surat lamaran kerja? Katakan! apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?"

Sekali lagi, ternyata _feeling_ seorang ibu tak akan pernah luntur. Padahal Kuroko yakin bahwa dia telah berhasil menyembunyikan fakta kalau dirinya baru saja keluar dari loteng. Setelah sehari sebelumnya menyembunyikan naskah novel di kamar dan ketahuan, Kuroko mulai mencari tempat yang aman agar bisa melakukan kegiatannya tanpa resiko dipergoki.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku tak melakukan hal apapun, _Okaasan._ "

Mata Kuroko Tetsuna memicing dan menatap tajam anaknya, menyelidiki. Raut mukanya berubah garang saat melihat kelupasan cat putih menempel di ujung baju Kuroko. "Lalu, bagaimana cat yang mengelupas itu menempel di bajumu? Apa yang lakukan di loteng malam-malam begini?"

Kuroko bungkam. Kali ini dia tertangkap basah. Mulutnya tak mengatakan apapun yang bisa dijadikan sanggahan. Dari semua tempat di rumah ini, hanya loteng yang catnya mengelupas karena usia. Akhirnya, hal yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menunduk dalam diam. Berakhir sudah, dia tak bisa lagi membantu meringankan biaya hidup.

Wanita itu menghela nafas. Ekspresinya melembut. "Ayo makanlah, telat sebentar lagi mungkin masakannya dingin."

Ah, biarlah hidup susah.

"Terima kasih, _Okaasan_."

Kuroko tetap bersyukur—

"Barusan kau mangatakan sesuatu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

—karena dia dapat merasakan kehangatan keluarga.

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Semi-AU/AU, Maybe Typo(s), OOC, OC, DLL**

 **.**

 **Ikatan Merah**

 **.**

 **Didekasikan untuk '[Challenge] Kucing, Penguntit, Voodo, dan Cinta Pertama'**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

"Kuro-chin, kau tau apa yang dimaksud Momo-chin?"

Suara Murasakibara Atsushi. Kuroko menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan remaja berambut ungu itu. Tatapannya malas seperti orang bodoh. Bukan berarti Kuroko menyebut Murasakibara adalah orang bodoh. Tapi ditilik dari segi ekspresi, memang itu yang terpapar.

" _Sumimasen,_ Murasakibara-kun. Memang apa yang dikatakan Momoi-san?"

Ketiga orang yang duduk saling berhadapan itu menatap Kuroko curiga. Bermenit-menit yang lalu, mereka tetap membahas hal yang sama. Lantas apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko, sehingga tak memperhatikan?

"Begini, di Teiko ini sekarang berhembus kabar burung," bisik Momoi, mengawali cerita untuk kedua kali. "Apa Tetsu-kun tahu tentang boneka _voodo_?"

Kuroko menggeleng sekenanya. Momoi menghela nafas pasrah saat mengetahui bahwa dia harus mengulang cerita dari nol. Kalau saja Kuroko tahu, mungkin dia bisa langsung meloncat ke pertengahan cerita.

"Oi, kau tak bermaksud untuk meracuni pikiran Tetsu dengan hal-hal semacam itu, 'kan?" tanya Aomine Daiki. Matanya memandang Momoi penuh penekanan, seakan melarang.

Momoi mengabaikan protes itu. Alih-alih, dia malah melanjutkan, "Boneka itu memiliki semacam kekuatan. Kalau ingin membuat orang yang Tetsu-kun sukai kembali menyukai Tetsu-kun, maka bisa menggunakan boneka ini."

Kuroko tak tertarik. Dia tak memiliki orang yang disukai sampai saat ini. Bukan masalah siapa orang itu. Sekalipun Kuroko memiliki perempuan yang menarik minatnya, dia akan mendapatkannya dengan cara yang jujur.

Sebenarnya dia heran. Kenapa di jaman yang sudah serba modern seperti ini masih ada takhayul seperti itu. Kuroko tak akan mempercayai semuanya kalau tak melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Caranya mudah sekali, tinggal buat boneka yang mirip dengan orang yang disukai, lalu sertakan salah satu instrumen tubuh—"

"Tunggu Satsuki, kau tak bilang begitu pada kami tadi," protes Aomine, memotong perkataan yang dikatakan Momoi.

Momoi tersenyum malu-malu. Rona di pipinya mulai menyebar hingga menciptakan semburat merah. "Itu karena aku ingin Tetsu-kun membuat boneka itu untukku."

Murasakibara terlihat tak peduli, sedang Aomine menatap Kuroko dengan sorot kasihan. Sebelum Momoi sempat melanjutkan, mereka dikejutkan dengan dentingan nyaring dari sudut kafetaria.

Jam istirahat habis.

V

Gumpalan awan nyaris tak tersisa di sore hari. Setelah sesaat yang lalu turun hujan lebat yang membuat Kuroko terjebak di sekolah. Dan lagi-lagi, Momoi membahas tentang _trending topic_ di sekolah itu. Akashi yang tak percaya sontak menjauh sambil menyeret Kuroko dan Kise untuk latihan. Sedangkan Midorima percaya hal semacam itu ada. Remaja berkacamata itu tampak tertarik di balik wajah malu-malunya.

Rumah terlihat di depan mata. Tapi begitu Kuroko menginjakkan kakinya di teras, dia mendapati suara isak tangis dari dalam rumah. Kakinya menapak lebih cepat, membuka pintu, dan menemukan ibunya berdiri memunggunginya.

" _Tadaima."_

Wanita tiga puluh enam tahun itu berbalik dan tersenyum. Jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat meskipun sapuan kasar dari kulit tangan telah berusaha menghapusnya. " _Okaeri."_

"Apa yang terjadi, _Okaasan_?"

"Tetsuya? Kau pulang lebih sore dari biasanya. Apa karena hujan?" Kuroko tak mengucap kata-kata. "Ah, pasti kau bertanya kenapa _Okaasan_ menangis. Tak ada apa-apa, ini hanya karena _Okaasan_ mengiris bawang tadi. Kau pasti lelah. Ayo masuk ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah. Jangan lupa mandi. _Okaasan_ akan memanggilmu kalau makan malam siap."

Sudah jelas kalau ibunya bohong.

Kuroko anak yang berbakti pada orang tua. Meskipun hanya memiliki sosok ibu , dia tetap bahagia. Terlepas dari keberadaan ayahnya yang tak diketahui batang hidungnya, Kuroko tak merindukan sosok pemimpin keluarga itu. Toh dari lahir Kuroko sudah terbiasa hidup dengan sosok ibu seorang.

Pintu kamar ditutup. Kuroko meletakkan tas sekolah di meja, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi.

V

Malam harinya, saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas, Kuroko terbangun karena rasa haus yang bersarang di tenggorokkan. Setelah menyingkirkan selimut dan membuka pintu kamar, dia lantas berjalan ke dapur.

Begitu melewati kamar sang ibu, lagi-lagi Kuroko mendengar isak tangis. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti ibunya. Jantungnya berdebar saat dia mendekatkan diri ke pintu. Kuroko harus tau apa penyebab ibunya menangis!

" _Tapi, dulu kau berkata akan membesarkan Tetsuya bersama-sama."_

Deg!

Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Sepertinya ibunya sedang menelepon. Dan sepertinya, Kuroko mengetahi siapa yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan sang ibu.

Pendengarannya ditajamkan, telinganya ditempelkan, dan matanya dipejamkan. Kuroko harus bisa mendengar lebih jelas!

" _Selama ini kau hanya beralasan sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Bukannya kau hanya takut kalau media masa akan mengetahui hal ini?"_

Bahkan dalam keadaan terisak seperti itu, ibunya dapat berkata-kata dengan lancar. Betapa kuat tekadnya untuk membuat lelaki itu mengakui Kuroko.

" _Aku tak memintamu untuk merawatnya. Aku hanya ingin kau menemuinya."_

Kuroko mundur ke belakang. Ini seharusnya salah. Dia tak boleh menguping. Ini rahasia ibunya, dan dia tak patut untuk mengetahui hal itu.

Kakinya kembali bergerak, mengendap-endap agar tak menimbulkan bunyi.

Sekarang Kuroko tahu kenapa ibunya menangis.

V

Kuroko mematung saat melihat pria yang tak asing duduk di ruang tamu. Bukan tak asing karena pernah bertemu. Tapi lebih tepatnya tak asing karena Kuroko sering melihatnya. Ada di layar kaca televisi dan membawakan ramalan cuaca mingguan.

Pembawa berita.

"Tetsuya, ini Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Tangan laki-laki itu terangkat, hendak berjabat tangan. Demi kesopanan, Kuroko rela membiarkan tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan besar lelaki itu.

"Tetsuya, kah?" Laki-laki itu tak tersenyum barang setitik pun. "Aku Mayuzumi Chihiro. Kebetulan lewat sini, jadi kuputuskan untuk mampir ke kenalan lamaku."

Kuroko mematung. Dia tau apa maksud semua ini. Jelas-jelas yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah ayahnya, ayah kandungnya! Tapi laki-laki itu bahkan tak berniat mengakui Kuroko. Hidup kadang tak adil.

"Ah, sebentar lagi aku ada jadwal. Jadi, sampai jumpa."

Kuroko Tetsuna tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Dia diam saja saat Mayuzumi Chihiro keluar rumah dan menghilang di balik pintu. Tangannya tak berusaha terulur untuk sekedar menghentikan dan memaksanya berterus terang. Dia pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu. Yang penting, Kuroko pernah bertatap muka dengannya, begitupun sebaliknya.

" _Okaasan_?"

Tapi sekuat apapun, air mata tetap lolos.

" _Daijoubu, Okaasan_ hanya senang. Chihiro punya jadwal padat, tapi sempat-sempatnya mampir ke kenalan lamanya ini." Air mata itu diusap dengan kasar. "Tetsuya, kau ingin apa untuk makan malam?"

 _Kalau boleh memilih, aku tak ingin kau bersedih,_ Okaasan.

V

Tangan-tangan lentik itu menari. Keluar, masuk, keluar, dan masuk lagi. Jarum tajam tak bisa melukai kulitnya karena tekad yang menggebu-ngebu.

Tusukan terakhir selesai.

Kuroko mengagumi hasil karyanya. Mata dari kancing baju, rambut dari benang wol kelabu, dan baju dari kain sisa yang kemarin dikumpulkannya.

Boneka Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Kuroko tak sabar menunggu saat-saat dimana laki-laki itu muncul di balik pintu dan tersenyum pada ibunya. Kuroko tak sabar menunggu saat-saat dimana ibunya tersenyum bahagia sampai berurai air mata. Kuroko tak sabar menunggu saat-saat dimana keluarganya lengkap.

Dia senang.

Akhir minggu ini dihabiskan Kuroko dengan berjalan-jalan di trotoar. Kalau ada yang menyebutnya tengah bersantai dan menikmati hari, mereka salah! Kuroko berpakaian seadanya. Hanya kaus putih dan celana longgar berwarna hitam, dia membuntuti seseorang yang menjadi objeknya. Di kepalanya bertengger topi hitam untuk menyembunyikan helai biru yang mungkin akan dikanelai oleh Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Kuroko mulai merasa dirinya selayaknya fans yang menguntit idolanya.

"Sepertinya dari tadi kau mengikutiku. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku!"

Celaka!

Berpura-pura tak mendengar, Kuroko berjalan cepat. Tapi sialnya, pergelangan tangannya ditangkap. Padahal Kuroko yakin kalau dia sudah melakukan penyamaraan dengan sempurna. Jarak yang memisahkan juga cukup jauh. Tapi bagaimana bisa Mayuzumi Chihiro menyadarinya?

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" desis orang itu di telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko tersentak ke belakang sehingga menabrak dada bidang laki-laki itu. Topinya terjatuh dan terlihatnya apa yang sedari tadi disembunyikan.

"Tetsuya?"

Tak salah lagi. Mayuzumi mengenali semuanya. Helai biru itu hanya bisa ditemukannya pada pasangan ibu-anak Kuroko.

"Mayuzumi-san, tanganku."

Tangan itu dilepaskan. Kuroko berbalik sehingga membuat bola matanya menatap lurus ke dalam iris Mayuzumi. Tak ada yang berbeda, tatapannya kosong seperti milik Kuroko. Tapi sedetik kemudian, bola mata Kuroko melebar karena pelukan tiba-tiba dari laki-laki itu.

Tak ada yang menyadari.

Tak ada yang memperhatikan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terasa tak kasat mata.

"Mayuzumi-san."

"A-ah, maaf. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin memelukmu. Kau mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."

 _Dengan_ Okaasan, _kah?_

Mayuzumi kembali berdiri tegak setelah sesaat yang lalu menunduk untuk merengkuh Kuroko. Ekspresinya tetap datar, bahkan lebih datar dari Kuroko. Pada tahap ini, Kuroko merasa dia hasil kloning yang sempurna dari perpaduan Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Kuroko Tetsuna.

"Aku ingin sekali berbincang. Tapi agendaku padat. Semoga bisa bertemu lain waktu, Tetsuya."

Tanpa menunggu balasan Kuroko, Mayuzumi meneruskan perjalanannya.

Kuroko tersenyum. Apa yang dibutuhkannya telah lengkap.

V

" _Tetsuya, apa kau ingin mendengar cerita lama?"_

 _Kuroko bergerak-gerak dalam pangkuan ibunya. "Ceritakanlah,_ Okaasan _."_

" _Dulu, ada pangeran dari kerajaan besar. Dia tertarik dengan rakyak kecil di desa lain. Pada saat yang sama, gadis itu juga menaruh hati pada pangeran."_

 _Anak enam tahun itu tak lagi percaya cerita Putri dan Raja. Tapi dia tetap mendengarkan cerita ibunya._

" _Mereka saling mencintai. Dan Tetsuya harus tahu, gadis itu adalah cinta pertama sang Pangeran, begitu pula sebaliknya. Oleh karena itu, mereka memiliki anak."_

 _Kepala Kuroko mendongak, matanya memandang iris ibunya yang tampak terluka._

" _Anak? Bagaimana bisa memiliki anak?"_

 _Ibunya tersenyum lembut, menyembunyikan bahwa sekarang dia mulai kikuk._

" _Anak itu turun dari langit begitu saja."_

 _Kuroko percaya, tentu saja. Pikirannya masih polos sehingga mempercayai apapun._

" _Lanjutkan,_ Okaasan _."_

" _Tapi sayang, dunia mereka berbeda." Raut muka Kuroko Tetsuna berubah muram, membuat Kuroko kecil ikut bersedih. "Sang pangeran meninggalkan gadis itu bersama anaknya. Tapi gadis itu membesarkan anaknya dengan tabah, sehingga mereka bisa hidup bahagia bersama. Karena itu Tetsuya jangan khawatir."_

" _Khawatir kenapa?"_

" _Kau tak perlu khawatir kalau tak mempunyai_ Otousan _. Gadis itu saja kuat, mana mungkin kita tidak?"_

 _Kuroko tersenyum lebar. "Kita kuat. Aku tak akan menangis lagi kalau teman-teman mengejekku."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karena aku punya_ Okaasan _."_

V

Rumah itu kosong. Kuroko tak menemukan keberadaan ibunya. Pikiran khawatir yang bersarang menghilang begitu dia melihat kertas catatan di atas meja.

Setelah dibaca, Kuroko bisa bernafas lega. Ah, ternyata ibunya pergi bekerja sambilan di toko roti.

Segera saja dia pergi ke loteng, mengambil boneka, lantas berlari kecil ke ruang tamu.

Rambut Mayuzumi Chihiro yang diambilnya tadi, rambut Kuroko Tetsuna, jarum dengan kepala putih, dan yang terakhir ...

Boneka _voodo._

Kuroko mengambil gumpalan berbulu dari lantai. Kucing hitam sebagai pelengkap, dibelinya dalam perjalanan pulang. Dipandangnya mata kuning kucing itu, tampak tak rela. Di kepalanya kembali terbayang apa yang dikatakan Momoi kemarin.

" _Ambil darah kucing hitam untuk menyatukan rambut kedua pasangan yang ingin diritualkan. Kebanyakan berkata kalau darah itu ibarat benang merah yang akan menyatukan kedua orang itu. Kemudian bela perut boneka dan masukkan ke dalam. Tapi Tetsu-kun harus menjahitnya kembali. Langkah terakhir, tinggal ditusuk jarum di bagian jantung. Apa Tetsu-kun akan meritualkan aku?"_

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar. Kuroko masih tak percaya dia akan melakukan ini. Ditepisnya pikiran-pikiran ragu itu sebelum mengeluarkan kucing dari sangkar dan bersiap mengambil darahnya.

Pisau tajam sudah siap di tangan. Buku-buku jarinya memutih karena menggenggam terlalu keras. Benda itu bergetar hebat, kemudian berhenti saat Kuroko mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

Dia tak tega. Hal yang bisa dilakukannya hanya memejamkan mata saat mengiris bagian kaki kanan sang kucing. Terdengar teriakan pilu dari binatang berbulu itu.

Kuroko merasa ingin menangis.

Setelah meletakkan beberapa tetes darah di atas wadah kecil, Kuroko segera berlari untuk mencari kotak P3K. Dibebatnya kaki kucing itu setelah meneteskan obat merah, kemudian meletakkannya di atas bantal agar dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Matanya kembali terfokus pada tujuan utama. Rambut di celupkan pada darah, dimasukkan ke dalam perut boneka, dan boneka itu dijahit kembali.

"Semoga hal ini berakhir dengan kebahagiaan. Kuroko Tetsuna menjadi Mayuzumi Tetsuna, dan Mayuzumi Chihiro menjadi Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Ucapan mantra dilontarkan Kuroko, lirih. Sebagian dirinya masih tak dapat menerima apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi ini semua mendesak. Dia tak ingin ibunya bersedih lagi.

Jarum di angkat, siap ditusukkan.

"Tetsuya! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Tapi teriakan ibunya bergema. Jarum jatuh dan boneka _voodo_ terlempar. Kuroko Tetsuna berteriak marah sebelum merengkuh Kuroko dan menangis.

Dia tak menyangka kalau pemandangan yang menyapanya saat pulang kerja adalah hal mengerikkan seperti ini. _Voodo,_ jarum, dan kucing. Semuanya terasa tidak benar. Tetsuna tak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi!

"Maafkan _Okaasan._ Maafkan _Okaasan._ "

Kuroko tercekat. Ibunya menangis. Dia membuat ibunya menangis. Betapa ingin Kuroko tenggelam ke dasar jurang sekarang juga.

" _G-gomenasai._ "

Hanya kata itu yang mampu diucapkan.

Tetsuna melepas pelukannya setelah bermenit-menit terisak dan tersenyum di sela-sela air mata yang menetes. Pemandangan ibunya yang seperti itu ...menyedihkan. "Maafkan _Okaasan._ Andai saja aku bisa mencarikan _Otousan_ untukmu, kau tak akan pernah melakukan hal ini."

Kuroko menunduk. Tetap menunduk. Dia tak berani bertatap muka dengan ibunya.

"Tak apa, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mendongak, matanya tampak berair. " _Okaasan_ tak marah?" lirihnya.

"Aku marah, Tetsuya. Siapa yang tak marah saat melihat anaknya melakukan hal itu?"

Kuroko menunduk lagi. Wajahnya semakin muram. Cengkraman pada bajunya semakin kencang saat mengetahui ibunya marah padanya.

"Tapi tak apa. _Okaasan_ memaafkanmu."

Dan Kuroko kini mengetahui ...

.

 _...bahwa cinta yang diberikan ibunya pada dirinya melebihi perasaan pada Mayuzumi Chihiro_

 _._

FIN

.

 **A/N :**

Fiuh! Selesai juga. Ah~ sebenernya mau buat yang bergenre romance. Tapi entah kenapa mulai bosan sama romance. Jadi, ini fic pertama dalam genre ini. Semoga nggak terlalu ancur dan semoga alurnya nggak terlalu cepat :3

Semoga nggak mengecewakan (/^o^)/

.

 **Omake**

"Jadi, bisa sekarang kau jelaskan kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

Kucing hitam di pangkuan Kuroko menggeliat saat luka di kakinya tersenggol. Boneka _voodo_ yang dibuat Kuroko berakhir di dalam lemari. Tetsuna berkata boneka itu terlalu bagus kalau di buang. Beberapa saat yang lalu, dia juga mengizinkan Kuroko membantunya mencari uang dengan syarat tak meninggalkan pelajaran.

"Aku hanya ingin _Okaasan_ tak bersedih."

Ah, akhirnya semua berakhir bahagia.

Kuroko Tetsuna tertawa kecil. "Aku tak pernah bersedih, Tetsuya."

.

"Karena aku memilikimu."

 **Vee**

 **28.06.15**


End file.
